Lucy's Gathering
by JameyoftheMegacosmos
Summary: An interesting read I decided to write while working on a magical girl anime of my own. Takes place after the anime events though. Involves Black Rock Shooter (BRS), Nanoha,Sailor Moon, and several others from east to west. The Anti-Magic Faction, the multiverse's true superpower, after the emergence of its founder's daughter, begins to gain allies for a magical girl extermination.
1. Meeting 1 Emergence

This is more of a very long prologue for a possible crossover. Neverless, I thought it would be interesting to write since it would introduce the antagonists for a magical girl anime I've been writing. The main character is Lucy Feral, who is the "daughter" of my anime's main antagonist who runs a multiversal organization that kills magical girls and suppresses hope. And by daughter, you'll understand later.

Just for a warning, this will have spoilers for the so anime, so if you share this, please make sure you leave them out.

-

Lucy looked down within the large empty circular hall. There were no walls, but dark and abstract nebulae surrounded the spherical room. The floor was well lit and looked digital as if it was virtual reality. The only exit was the long wide cream-lighted pathway that connected to a massive abstract door.

Lucy had a serious face as her abstract entity made of despair swerved tendrils rapidly around her and behind her long black hair. She could not stop thinking of her father, now gone, and her defeat that destroyed her back to a law of physics. But now, thanks to her power, her container has manifested once more.

"Father," she said in what sounded like a young girl, but in multiple voices. "I have returned once more. And I will continue your work as promised."

Just then, the abstract door to the room opened and an elderly-looking man walked in. Lucy raised her head up; she knew who was coming in.

"Greetings, Ms. Feral," said the elderly man. He was wearing a black high-quality business suit with a black and grey wall corner button in the shape like a chevron on the left of his chest.

"Dispense with the pleasantries, Mr. Cooper," Lucy replied. "What brings you here?"

"Just here to drop-in while on a business venture." Cooper paused and smiled while giving a short laugh. "Though now you have returned, I'm wondering if we should discuss the organization's future."

"Yes," Lucy agreed. "The AMF may be able to continue for centuries with me or my father, but that doesn't mean it'll always last long. Especially with the new alarmingly growing number in the magical population."

"Of course it's a problem. It's business!"

"Yes, and very serious when they're spreading too much hope in the world. Especially if you're not planning something to combat it."

"And that is the exact thing I'll ask you. How should we settle it?"

"Patience and confidence, Bernie. That's how you waited until I got you out of that torturous cage, didn't you?"

"Ahh, yes. The time that little girl and snooping detective wanted me to spend the rest of my life inside the city treasury. Well, that is until you came along during the war."

"Yes, but if I hadn't been there to get you and sneak you off the planet when the entire population was distracted by World War III, you would definitely have a life of despair ahead of you."

"Hey, it's business! Despair is our business, right? Isn't that the reason why you father made this cult, enterprise, and state?"

"Yes, to show the multiverse that despair must continue to exist for IT to exist. And show how magical power, hope, and order will ultimately lead to drunkenness...and ultimate despair."

"Of course! That's why you and your father have been invoking arrogance and hatred on and exterminating such things and empires for all these billions of years! Then hiding all evidence of their and our existence from younger and future generations."

"That is until recently. When that girl showed up."

"Aya...Never forget that name when you first meet her." Bernie then shakes his head to snap out of it after looking at the ground for too long. "So now that the Big Brother's Little Sister is here in control, what now?"

"I'm working on it. Again our Economic commander of Earth, patience and confidence." Lucy began to feel more irritated, turning away. "Now please leave me be. I have the matter to take care of."

"Yes, Lucy. It's still a pleasure meeting with you."

"Likewise." Lucy still wasn't looking at him.

At that time, Cooper began walking back to where he came from. As soon as the door opened and shut when Cooper walked through, Lucy looked down and closed her eyes. It wasn't long, however, until she came up with something.


	2. Meeting 2 New Plan

Next Chapter, same setting.

Spoilers for my anime are found. I have ownership of copyrighted works.

One week has passed.

Bernie was about to walk into Lucy's hall until he saw something different. The hall was more than just an empty cream-lit floor surrounded by a tempest of abstract dark fog. This time, the hall was even bigger and had seven black gothic, medieval thrones with seven sets of high seating surrounding it. Each of these high seats had seven more thrones that were facing towards center like the inner ones.

Bernie was confused as he saw Lucy sitting in the inner throne furthest from the entrance.

Lucy raised up from her seating and started walking towards Cooper as her grief entity manifested again. "Greetings again, Mr. Cooper." Lucy welcomed the commander.

Bernie began to walk towards her, wondering what this was. "Pleasure to meet you again, Ms. Feral." He continued to look around more as the two walked close to each other. "But I do not know what this is. Is this your plan for continuing the AMF?"

"Obviously, it's part of it." Lucy answered. She then turned around and a hole opened at the center. Moments later, a slightly taller platform raised from the center, holding a ball with colors of Lucy's grief entity, all being held by four talon-like machines possibly to stabilize it.

Bernie wondered and was more puzzled. "Now what's this?" He raised his right palm to the spherical machine.

"This is our plan in destroying the magical girls and their empires. With this, we shall also restore the power we have lost, despite our continuing invisible dominance on this multiverse."

"What does it do? That's all I want to ask."

"It's what you may call an egg. I'm trying to develop one that will reharvest the forces that once made my father."

"And as soon as it hatches, he shall come to dominate once again..."

"It's like you have read my mind. Hmmm." Lucy turned to her left. "But it won't be easy."

"Ahh, yes. The girl, Aya, may come again to stop it, of course."

"That, too. But we need a lot of requirements for the operation to work."

"Of course! You always have to crack a few eggs to make an omelette."

"Yes, and that requires a ton of energy. Energy of all kinds from electric to life."

Bernie then started to laugh. Lucy thought her plan was being questioned as she turned back to him. "What do find funny on that, Mr. Cooper?" she irritatingly asked.

The commander regained his senses a little after hearing her. "It's nothing. It's just if that's your plan," he raised arms widely to the thrones. "Then why do need all of this? You plan to have so many commanders guarding the thing during its progress?"

"No. That's only part of it." Bernie still didn't get it as Lucy explained. "The second and real base of the plan launching another war against the magical population. For it, we shall do it on a full scale against every developed and hopeful world and exterminate them completely down to the last pixy and magical girl."

"You sure want to give your new father a good impression," Bernie chuckled in a positive way, though still in doubt. "But that's quite a tall achievement. You sure you want to risk even our whole organization just to launch this scale of a war?"

"We're not doing it alone." Bernie found is a discovery, since this wasn't something to expect her to say. "Like they will eventually, we're going to find others forces to couple with us. And when we do, we will integrate them into our structure."

"Wise move, coupling the magical girls other enemies to become a stronger opponent. After all, math says an enemy's enemy is a friend." Bernie commented. "But if we have that, then you don't need your father again, right? After all, you are his daughter, so just showing this would impress him enough, even when he's gone."

"They'll help us get the resources in the process. And even if our allies alone will do the job, we should still consider my new father a trump card in case it doesn't."

Bernie had nothing else to question. "Well said, Ms. Feral." But still had something to ask. "But, my last thing I now want ask is who? Who do you plan to recruit?"

"That is something I am working on. I plan to acquire six other commanders at my skill level, each controlling seven smaller commanders that we also bring in."

"Ones like me I'm guessing." Bernie knew what the answer would be.

"Exactly, Mr. Cooper. In this case, you'll be under my command like before."

"As suspected." Bernie agreed. "Though you still will need six more."

"Yes, and I'm also working on that. But we should do this quickly since I intend we carry out our extermination as soon as we are ready. Therefore, I would like to ask you. Do YOU have someone who is promising to us?"

Bernie thought it over. He couldn't think of anyone immediately, but moments later he thought of something. "Well, I remember we once picked up something during your absence what looked like a powerful force that could be useful to us."

Lucy became intrigued. "Interesting. And who it would be?"

"We couldn't get the exact names since we only got intercepted transmissions. But I remember they got something that it was led by something that goes by the acronym of WRS."

"Interesting. I may like to know what it is. If it's a person, I would want to know who this WRS is and our men to bring it to me peacefully."

"With all due respect, Ms. Feral, we'll do our best."

"And if there are any others who you know who could help us, please bring them in the same manner."

"Yes, of course. It's business!"

"It will be if this is successful." Bernie nodded in agreement. "Now Cooper, I would like you and the Inner Circle to carry it out."

"Yes, Ms. Feral." Bernie complied. "It's once again a pleasure meeting and working with you."

"Likewise," Lucy replied. This time, she was looking at Cooper as she walked back out. As before, one week ago when Bernie was completely out, Lucy looked down again. She felt happier as the current development of the plan showed promise. With both a set of powerful allies such as the possible WRS and the built "egg" she has in the center of her hall, there was no guessing in how long it was going to go.


	3. Meeting 3 White and Beryl

My next chapter now starts to involve characters from other works. Again, I don't own any copyrighted material.

And I forgot to say that Lucy and Bernie are my own characters for the anime I'm making. Also for a notice, many of the works found I'm here influences to it.

-

Another week has passed since the last meeting.

Lucy was waiting in the center throne facing the abstract door. She looked around the other center thrones evenly separated from hers and each other while waiting for her new visitors. Especially the one known as WRS.

The AMF have been busy trying to find who went by WRS in order to bolster forces in their new extermination campaign. It was difficult, too. Not only was it hard to find WRS, but when they did, they had some resistance when trying to get close her due to mass arsenal of robots similar to the AMF's drones known as Armaments guarding her home base on a moon. Eventually, they were able to contact her via telecommunications, saying they wanted their assistance and did not come to fight. Though it was a while before they were trusted, she finally agreed to join them and meet with Lucy.

A while later, the abstract door opened and got Lucy's attention. There, she saw Bernie with a very bare white-haired woman on his right. She was especially bare in front, mostly showing only a white bra and panties covering her a large gun and a sword that were both white, Lucy could tell that she was likely WRS.

Bernie chuckled a little. "Looks like we got what you wanted, Ms. Feral. A powerful and quite bare ally for you," he joked.

WRS looked at him as if it was a strange or even an offensive thing to say.

Lucy called to her, "It's alright. He's fine under my control. Leave him be."

The woman turned to her. "You must be Lucy Feral," she responded. "An odd one to find as the multiverse's true leader."

"Do not underestimate our capabilities," Lucy warned. "You can not even comprehend the magnitude of what we are capable of."

"As I hear," WRS commented. She then introduced herself, "I am White Rock Shooter. Also WRS and Sing Love. But you can call me WRS at best." She then laughed.

"I am Lucy Feral. The true controller of the Anti-Magic Faction. Our job is simply to destroy all traces of hope found within the multiverse. Especially magical girls, who are primary sources of it."

"Interesting," White was intrigued and giggled again. "Yet it must be tiring for you. All we Aliens get to do is to only kill mankind."

"Aliens?" Lucy asked. "You mean you have more?"

"Yes, don't you know? We have 7 others known as Apostles who often do my work."

Lucy looked to Cooper, wondering why she wasn't told of this. Cooper knew she was wanting to hear from him. Uncertain, he answered, "Well, we did get some sort of other names in our transmissions. But we were unsure whether they were people or weapons she used."

"What kind of names?" Lucy demanded.

"Oh, I don't know. They were hard to pronounce. Especially since they looked more of initials." As tried to pronounce them, "Like mefe, mizma, sizu, cry, zinfe, luwo, and saha."

White looked at him for correction. "It's Mii, Mazuma, Shizu, Kari, Nahfe, Lirio, and Zaha. What you were trying to pronounce were their acronyms."

Lucy interrupted, "That makes seven. Perfect."

White looked back at her. "Seven, Ms. Feral?"

"Because that is exactly the amount we need for you to participate."

"Seven other commanders?"

"For the operation of course. It's part of our structure. When Luke or I ever launch a campaign against a magical empire, we have a set of 7 lower commanders to control and carry it out. The so Apostles will be your commanders when you're in control, just like Cooper and six others will be mine."

"I see now," White understood.

Bernie stood into the conversation as if he had something to say. "Now excuse me, you two. But I also have something else to announce."

"Mr. Cooper?" Lucy felt interrupted.

"Along the way, Lucy, we found someone else who may be useful to us."

"Another ally?"

"Yes, and possibly a good one, too. She should be useful to your other part of the campaign."

"Other part?" White didn't understand.

Lucy was focused more on Cooper. "Now who may this other ally be, Mr. Cooper?"

"She should be coming just about-" he was cut off by a sound behind her. As he looked, the other two turned to face his direction. There, they saw a skinny young woman in a large, long dark purple dress. She had very long red hair and a tiara on her forehead with a green crystal in the center. She also carried a gothic-looking staff with a black sphere. It was without a doubt she was magical.

"Looks like you have just arrived in time, Ms. Beryl." Cooper greeted the lady. "I was about to introduce you to our leader."

"You seemed to have been right after all." Beryl replied. "And I was about to question whether you were being honest or not."

"It's business, Beryl! When a person is found to be a promising collaborative partner, I never tell a lie."

"Collaborative?" She looked at Lucy and White.

Bernie then turned to Lucy. "Ms. Feral, would you do the honor of showing the queen you other plan?"

Lucy looked back at Cooper. "You tell me what to do, Cooper?"

"It would be an honor to show her your part of the plan involving your father. She may be glad to help."

Lucy thought this was unusual since asking her to do something would be a challenge to her authority. Nonetheless, she agreed to open the center of the hall surrounded by the thrones and the large spherical machine rose from the hole.

Beryl was intrigued. "Now this is what you'be been talking about, Cooper?"

"Exactly," Bernie confirmed. He then looked at Lucy. "All from our own little leader, Lucy Feral."

"Tell me, Ms. Feral." Beryl said. "What do you intend to use with this sphere of yours? Do you plan to release the Negaforce like I do?"

"I plan to use it to ressurect my father." Lucy answered. Beryl began to lose interest until she continued, "who is close to that."

Bernie went on. "Her machine requires energy. And one of which is life energy. Something that you are capable of helping us collect."

"I see." Beryl regained her interest.

Lucy explained, "What you will simply do is help us gather energy as one of the top seven commanders, being in control of 7 other commanders to help do your bidding."

White felt a little left out and that this meeting was pointless. "If that is you plan, then it seems thay don't need help from me. Since we Aliens are only good at killing."

"And that's why you're here, WRS." Lucy turned to her. "While some of our commanders like Beryl are getting the energy needed to build up my father, you and the others will launch our attacks to exterminate the magical population when ready." She then turned to Beryl. "And that includes yours."

Beryl then smiled; she knew this would be a wonderful plan. Especially since it would also erase her enemies, the Sailor Senshi. "Very well then. I shall join you in your plan."

"Wonderful," Lucy said. "You can get started when you're ready." She turned to White, as did Bernie. "Are you and the Apostles in, too, White Rock Shooter?"

"Of course, I'll join in your operation. Though I know Mii and Nahfe may find this sensitive, this extermination appears to be more... interesting than just mankind."

"Excellent enough," Lucy replied. "Please gather your officers when ready and bring them here to prepare."


End file.
